


A Good One

by PFDiva



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: M/M, handjobs, office hookup, pre-unknowing probably
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-31 19:38:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21151106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PFDiva/pseuds/PFDiva
Summary: A stolen moment the day before everyone leaves for the Unknowing.





	A Good One

Tim didn't usually think about Martin coming down any particular row of the archives at him. There was nothing to think about--he was usually looking something up for Jon or, lately, for their plan.

Today, Martin approached with unusual intent, and just when Tim thought he would walk past, Martin grabbed Tim by the face and kissed him like they'd die tomorrow. They might, realistically, but Tim was the one who used sex to cope, or so he thought.

Martin was a big guy and Tim was too confused to resist. He quickly found his back up against a wall. Martin's bravado began to falter at the same time Tim decided he was on board, grabbing Martin's hips just as Martin's hands dropped away from Tim's face. This prompted a startled little "Oh!" from Martin. He was too cute to be as big as he was.

Tim was a better kisser than Martin, and had the other man melting and moaning into his mouth in precisely no time flat. Tim couldn't help but teasingly shush Martin, turning quiet moans into tiny, hitching little sobs. It was so hot, Tim could almost pretend this was a casual hookup at a normal job.

Between the two of them, it didn't take long to get their cocks out, Tim's hand guiding Martin's larger one wrapped around both of them, a little spit to smooth things. It took even less time for Tim to find out that Martin's neck was impossibly sensitive, with a little nibble practically taking him to pieces.

Martin whined into Tim's temple when he came, and Tim followed soon after. Martin slumped against Tim, pinning him comfortably in place while they recovered.

It only took a little bit to clean up, since Martin had come prepared. Tim could see on Martin's face that he was going to say...something, who knew what. Tim kissed him. It was a small kiss, gentle and chaste, then he reassuringly patted Martin on the chest. Sometimes you just needed a distraction.

This had been a good one.


End file.
